The Dark Oracle
by Crash Big
Summary: What if one wants what should not be owned... What if a promise gets broken... What if one never forgives... If one wants revenge... The final battle is now! Ash VS Rennoc for his very life!
1. Chapter 1

TheWiseTwo: This is my Pokemon story. It is somewhat angst. I normally write in Golden Sun but I'm taking a crack at this. So I hope you will enjoy. And no my muse will not join me for this story.

Rose Red2.0: What about me...

TheWiseTwo: This fic is supposed to be dark! Not humorous!

Rose Red2.0: I wanna rule the world too!

TheWiseTwo: Don't worry you will be in it...

Rose Red2.0: Yay!

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer!**

TheWiseTwo: Now on with the first chapter of...

Rose Red2.0: The Dark Oracle!

TheWiseTwo: Hey this is still my story!

Rose Red2.0: I thought of the name so I get so say it! Get it!

TheWiseTwo: Meep!

Rose Red2.0: Better...

* * *

The Dark Oracle

Chapter 1

They were talking. They were in love. It seemed so long ago that May could hardly even remember it. 

"So May if I ever do accomplish my goal will you marry me?" a young boy said.

"Sure silly" she replied. She loved him so much she would have even if he didn't achieve his dream.

"I have to leave tomorrow to look for some ralts in the woods, but I promise I will be back soon." he said after a short pause.

"You better be!"

That conversation took place when she was ten. That was eleven years ago. The caravan that the boy had traveled in had been discovered a few months later. Most of the corpses were found. The boy's body was never was.

She had been traveling with Ash and the rest for a few years now. She never really even thought about that day any more. But soon the two would cross paths again and it wouldn't be for the better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The forest was dark. Devoid of all life except for two humans and their pokemon.

Steven was in a fierce battle. He was losing a fight against some mysterious pokemon trainer in a black cloak. All of Steven's pokemon were out at once while he had out two. Though the man was out numbered he seemed to fair extremely well. His pokemon, two gardevoirs, were faster than anything Steven had ever seen, and Steven had yet to land a single blow on them.

"I am boring of this fight Steven..." he said with an evil grin. "I suggest I finish you off... Sol use Bolt Dragon!" a huge bolt of lightning flew out of one of the gardevoir's hands and took on the shape of a fifty-foot tall dragon. It plowed into Steven and Steven's pokemon filling them all with electric energy.

All of Steven's pokemon fell to the ground unable to move. Steven was hurt worse and was still being electrocuted. "What is this attack! Who are you! Why have you done this!"

"I made this attack... I do this because I am strong... And last... I am..."

Steven never heard the end of this sentence as he fell to the ground with smoke rising off his body.The outside of his body looked the same as it had always been, but on the inside... he had been fried alive.

Theman laughed softly to himself, "This will not do... I must find the other and strip him of his title also... I'm coming for you... Ash..." He walked into the darkness... Walked away from the hell that he had caused... Walked to the next site of destruction...

* * *

TheWiseTwo: So what do you think? It is kind of short because it is more of an opening than an actual chapter. 

Rose Red2.0: Wait! Where am I!

TheWiseTwo: I said you would belater in the story!

Rose Red2.0: Fine!

TheWiseTwo: Anyway... Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

TheWiseTwo: You people have come because you want evil... I am here to supply it...

Rose Red2.0: You make it sound like you're a drug dealer.

TheWiseTwo: No that's my side job.

Rose Red2.0: Right... Anyway this is chapter 2 and it...

TheWiseTwo:It is mostly with Ash's group.

Rose Red2.0: Don't interrupt me!

TheWiseTwo: Meep!

**Disclaimer: He doesn't own Pokemon or control over Rose Red2.0.**

Rose Red2.0: Got that right!

* * *

The Dark Oracle

Chapter 2

Ash awoke from his dream screaming. "Ash! Are you okay?"

"Brock is that you?"

"Yeah. You must have had a nightmare. What was it about?"

"It seemed so real. I saw two people in a forest, they were having a pokemon battle. I don't really remember what happened next but I did see a surge of electricity. However there was one other thing... I heard a name, Rennoc."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A figure sat at the end of the corner table at a dimly lit local pub. He wore a black robe and hood that concealed his face. "What is taking them so long..."

Then two more people dressed the same except one was wearing a blue pendent and the other red walked in and made their way to his table. "We have recruited a hundred new members, my lord."

"Very good... And what did you do with the people who refused our offer?"

"We killed them."

"Excellent. I have new tasks for you though... Sapphire of Sorrow." The man with the blue pendant looked up, "You are going to keep recruiting like always. And you, Blood Ruby, are going to start training the soldiers."

"What! You think that you can give me a job that is beneath me!" the one known as Blood Ruby shouted.

"I suggest you keep your head so that you can... Moira come here."

Another person with a green pendent emerged from the shadows from behind their master. "Yes lord Rennoc?" Both Sapphire of Sorrow and Blood Ruby shuddered when they heard Rennoc's name.

"Deliver the same message to Ash as with Steven. And make sure that he doesn't leave the perimeter of the forest."

"Yes my lord." she said as she disappeared back into the shadows.

"Now you two leave and Blood Ruby don't forget... I am always watching..." The two left and Rennoc was all alone. "And so it begins..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash, May, Max, and Brock have been walking for some time now and were in a forest outside of Little Root. "Hey Ash do you have any idea of where we are going?" May asked.

"Nope." came Ash's response.

"You there!" a voice from the trees called out, "Are you the one called Ash?"

"Maybe... What's it to you!" Ash said sharply.

"Quite a mouth on this one." Some one dressed in a black robe and hood jumped down from the tree in front of them. "I am the one known as Moira." She said as she removed her hood and her long copper hair fell down to her waist. "I have a message from my master. He says 'Do not leave the forest. I will come in two weeks spend your free time wisely.' He also sent me to monitor you. So long for now." She smiled as she vanished into thin air.

"So Ash should we take this woman seriously?" May asked Ash.

"I... I don't know...What I do know is that we should be very cautious. Who knows what she might be capable of."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh heh heh... I know what she can do... That is why I hired her..."

* * *

TheWiseTwo: So? 

Rose Red2.0: I liked that I Moira was in it. It means evil one.

TheWiseTwo: And I am Rennoc. So please review if you liked this story.


	3. Chapter 3

TheWiseTwo: This is chapter the third. And for those idiots who were too lazy to figure out the ages here they are... Ash: 23, May: 21, Brock: 30, Max: 17, Rennoc: 21, Moira: 20, Blood Ruby: 20, Sapphire of Sorrow: 20.

Rose Red2.0: So why are you old enough to drink and not me? Is it because I'm a girl!

TheWiseTwo: Yeah it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm a year older than you... Anyway here is the chapter so enjoy...

Disclaimer: Hey what about me!

* * *

The Dark Oracle

Chapter 3

Day 1, 9:34 p.m. (right after the meeting with Moira)

"We better go ahead and set up camp." Ash sounded unsure of him-self as he said this.

"Yeah we could all use some sleep." Brock said.

They all did their part to put the camp in order for the long weeks ahead of them. It took one hour to set up the camp completely, and it took even longer for every one to get to sleep but it happened eventually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ash... It seems that your best just wasn't strong enough." It was the same person that was in his last nightmare and his two gardevoirs were there too. "All you have left is your puny pikachu..." Ash looked down and sure enough all of his pokemon lay knocked-out except for pikachu. "You got lucky last time but lets see if you can dodge this attack again! Sol use Bolt Dragon!" As a surge of electricity arose out of his gardevoir's hand pikachu was enveloped in the light and Ash heard it scream.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 2, 7:33 a.m.

"Ash wake up!" Brock was shaking the screaming Ash trying to wake him up.

"Huh... What happened?"

"You woke us up that's what happened!" May shouted at Ash.

"You must have had another nightmare." Brock said calmly.

"But this one was so vivid. I saw a man in a cloak and he had two gardevoirs with him." May flinched when she heard this. "Huh. What's wrong May?"

"It's nothing really." she responded quickly without thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 2, 12:57 p.m.

"Hey May me and Max are going to train for the battle ahead can you go get some water for the week." Ash said to May as he walked into a heavily forested part of the woods.

"Yeah be our slave!" max shouted out to May as he too disappeared.

"Shut the hell up Max!" May yelled as she went the opposite direction and leaving Brock alone to tend to the fire. "Those losers would miss me when I'm gone..." she mumbled to herself as she made her way to the river. She had been walking for ten minutes and was half way there when she was confronted by a voice.

"Well if it isn't May..." May looked around to see where the voice was coming from. It was familiar to her but she couldn't remember from where. "Have you forgotten about me already..." He jumped down from the tree was sitting and landed in front of May. "Let me give you a clue..." He stood up and removed his hood. There in front of May stood her friend from ten years ago only older. He still had his blue-green eyes and dirty-blond colored hair. But there was something different. His eyes no longer held emotion they were void of happiness, joy, and love.

"Co..." She was cut off before she could say his name.

"No! I have a new name now... I go by Rennoc now. I think it is a fitting name don't you."

"Why are you here... You're supposed to be dead!" She said this with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I am here for Ash... I am alive because of who I am now... you see shortly after we entered the forest our caravan was sacked by a pack of machamp. They killed everyone except for me and my brother. We got away and were took in by a bunch of ralts. They made us fight to the death..."

"Wait their were more than two bodies missing and wasn't your brother ten years older than you?"

"The machamp took some of the bodies for food. Yes my brother was that much older and he didn't give up... I won by braking his skull open..."

"Oh..."

"I grew up with the ralts and I left about four years ago, but I took two with me and named them Luna and Sol. Now I have a full team and am ready for the fight with Ash..."

"Why are fighting over me?"

"Muh ha ha ha!" Rennoc's laughing sent chills up May's spine. "You honestly think that is what this is about! No I am here for Ash not for you... However since I cared for you once you can leave the forest now if you so choose... What is your answer?"

"I will never leave my friends!" she said with disgust in her voice.

"Very well... you have made your choice. You will not get another... I hope than you will not come to regret the decision that you have made. Good-bye, May see you next week..." As Rennoc finished he backed away into the forest and vanished from sight.

"Oh-no! I'm so late!" May shouted as she noticed that the sun was setting and rushed to the river.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 2, 8:06 p.m.

May returned to camp with the water only to find that everyone was already eating. "Hey May what took you so long?" Max called out to her.

"I got lost that's all." she replied as she sat down to eat her cold soup.

After dinner May and the rest got into their beds and fell asleep. All but May and Ash that is, Ash was scared about having another nightmare like the other two while May's thoughts kept bringing her back to the conversation with Rennoc.

* * *

TheWiseTwo: End of chapter 3. 

Rose Red2.0: So you even made a back ground story.

TheWiseTwo: Yup.

Rose Red2.0: Anyway not enough people are reviewing so... REVIEW OR DIE!

TheWiseTwo: I can arrange that too...


	4. Chapter 4

TheWiseTwo: Me and my six welcome you...

Rose Red2.0: How come even I only know two of your pokemon?

TheWiseTwo: Because only I know for sure.

Rose Red2.0: Whatever.

TheWiseTwo: I am thinking about starting another fic soon. It is the life of Rennoc leading up to the opening of The Dark Oracle. If you think this is a good idea or if you want to know when it starts please say so in the review and I will message you when I input it in the system... I don't own pokemon!

Disclaimer: Hey that's my job!

TheWiseTwo: Now onto the chapter 4!

* * *

The Dark Oracle

Chapter 4

Day 2, 11:52 p.m.

Ash was sitting on a hill just outside of the encampment. "I mustn't sleep...I don't want another nightmare..." he said to himself.

"Ash?" Ash turned around and saw May. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "You can't sleep either?"

"No..." May could tell that Ash was about to drop at any moment. "Anyway you should go back and try to sleep."

"Okay. Good night Ash." May said as she walked back to camp and entered her tent.

"Why does whoever want to fight me?" A pair of huge eyes opened up behind Ash. The eyes turned blue for a second and Ash fell asleep. Next the eyes turned red and Ash started to have another nightmare. As the eyes shut it laughed, "Haunter..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash found he was in a room and looking at a group of people of one side and two on the other side. The larger group was dress in armor. Two of the people in front of the group looked like Misty and Drew except a lot older. While on the second side, one wore a black robe without a hood. This person had brown hair with some blond at the top. He was leaning over someone. "You win..." his voice was cold, "I surrender this empire to you all. However there is one thing I want in return..."

"Name it." Misty said.

"Give me..." Ash didn't hear want the man wanted but he saw Misty hand over a few small items. "I shall leave now..." As the man got up he picked up his friend that was laying on the floor and started to walk away. Ash noticed there was an evil grin on his face. It chilled Ash to the bone.

"Hey look at him! He seems pleased! Look at him!" But no matter how hard Ash yelled no one could hear or see Ash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 3, 8:10 a.m.

Ash awoke on the hill where he had fell asleep. Sweat was dripping down his entire body. "I... so... So strange. I need to go back to camp."

As he got to camp he saw everyone else was already up and getting ready to eat. "Hey Ash where you bee... Wow! You look awful." Brock said as he greeted Ash.

"Just a simple hello would have been great..." Ash responded unenthusiastically. "And three nightmares in a row will that to a guy..."

"Well let's just have breakfast." May said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 3, 12:13 p.m.

Ash and May were the only ones left in the camp. They sat on a bench lost in thought. Brock and Max had gone out to look for food and firewood.

"Hey Ash?" May started.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something...The one that wants to fight you... His name is Rennoc." Ash's eyes shot open remembering the one nightmare that he had. "We need to leave tonight."

"I never run from a challenge." Ash said while looking at the ground.

"You don't understand!" Ash looked up at her after this outburst. "Rennoc will kill you if he gets the chance. he isn't the same person I once knew. Now he is a cold blooded murderer..."

"Fine we will all leave tonight."

"Thank you, Ash." May said as she got up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 4, 12:21 a.m.

"Max wake up." May shook Max awake.

"What time is it?" He responded still half asleep.

"Time to leave. Come on Ash and Brock are waiting outside." May said urgently.

The two left the tent and walked over to Ash. "Okay follow me and stay quite." Ash walked into the forest and the other three started to follow.

Max who was now fully awake was filled with questions, "May what's going on? Why are we leaving without the rest of our stuff?"

"Max now is not the time for questions."

As the four saw the edge of the forest about an hour later joy filled May's face, but it was short lived as they saw someone standing between them and the edge of the forest. It was Moira again.

"It seems some naughty little people tried to leave." She sounded rather happy as though she was bored before this. She drew two pokeballs and sent out a blazakin and a charazard. "You won't go any further."

May looked behinder and saw a haunter start to materialize. "Ga... ga... ga... Ghost!

Its eyes had blood lust in them as the haunter started circling them as though thinking 'Fresh blood!'

"I was told to give you your punishment if you tried to leave. That is if you can survive long enough to hear it." As soon as she finished the haunter launched a shadow ball at May.

"Ahh!" May leap out of the way at the last second.

The haunter started to launch shadow balls at a rate of three per second. However it was only using its left hand to fire the shadow balls.

"You see the punishment is simple. You lose one week of the time you were originally given." Moira said as Ash dodged a shadow ball.

"Ash!" Max called while dodging his own share of shadow balls, "He isn't using his right hand. Aim there with your swellow."

"Yeah Swellow is part normal!" Ash realized as he sent out his swellow.

"Swellow!" it screeched.

"Black-Out stop!" the haunter stopped as a second trainer showed up. It was Rennoc.

"Rennoc." May said.

"Hello again. Ash for sending out a pokemon against my haunter you started a double battle. Sent out another pokemon." Rennoc said this as he pulled out another pokeball.

"Go Glalie!" Ash called as his glalie appeared.

"Very well... Go Nightmare!" A second haunter appeared slightly smaller than the last and it had an evil grin on its face. "They like to fight together since they are twins. "Go Black-Out! Use rapid fire!"

"I've never heard of that move before." Ash said stunned.

"It isn't really a move but two moves at the same time." Black-Out rose high in the air and lift both of his hands.

"I thought his right hand was useless?" Max asked.

"No he just can't use Shadow Ball with his right hand." Rennoc answered.

A shadow ball was fired out of his left hand and it picked up speed to three per second. His right hand had a yellow ball of energy in it and fired a powerful zap cannon. This attack also picked up speed.

"Swellow! Glalie! Dodge!" Ash yelled.

"No you don't... Nightmare use Psychic! Hold them in place!"

As Nightmare's eyes glew blue so did the bodies of Swellow and Glalie. The two were immobilized and couldn't move. They took several direct hits by the oncoming barrage of attacks.

Swellow fell leaving the battered Glalie to fight on its own. Ash recalled Swellow as are the rules.

"Nightmare finish this! Use..." Rennoc never finished as he fell on his knees clutching his right arm. "Damn... It..." he said between gasps. "Not... Now... Nightmare return." Night nodded as he returned to his master's pokeball. "Black-Out... I trust... You to... Finish... This how... You see... Fit..." He wobbled to his feet still holding his arm. "I need... To go now..." He disappeared into the trees as he retreated to his sanctuary.

Black-Out fired another shadow ball and knocked out Glalie. He then turned his eyes on Max. He raised both hands and a single shot appeared it looked like a shadow ball but it had electricity running through it. He came down with the ball and launched at the Max's feet.

"Max! Run!" May called out to him.

However Max was paralyzed with fear. The ball landed in front of his feet and expanded when it hit the ground. It expanded to have a radius of six feet in all directions. Max was completely engulfed by the attack. It lasted for a about a minute before the attack receded. Max was nowhere to be found but the ground was scorched. Also on the ground was sometime that filled them with a newfound fear. A charred skeleton in the middle of the ground.

"Haunter!" Black-Out laughed as his eyes glew blue.

May looked back and saw that Moira and her pokemon were gone. She wondered what happened before sleep overtook her.

* * *

TheWiseTwo: That is chapter 4.

Rose Red2.0: Two haunters?

TheWiseTwo: Actually they had a sister...But I didn't put her in the story.

TheWiseTwo: Don't forget about the story I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter. It you didn't read that read it now! Now review! Your mother's life depends on it!


	5. Chapter 5

TheWiseTwo: Hello Internet! Are you ready for another chapter?

(Cricket noises)

TheWiseTwo: Screw it! Here is your chapter you addicts!

Rose Red2.0: Hello!

* * *

Rose Red2.0: Hey I wasn't done talking!

TheWiseTwo: Are you done now?

Rose Red2.0: Yes...

* * *

Rennoc walked into a cave and yelled into the darkness, "Old woman! It is happening again! Your soul removal failed!"

An old hag that looked as though she had personally seen all the battles of history stepped forward. "I can see that milord. Last time you gave me few minutes to remove the soul."

"Then fix it! If you fail again you will parish..."

"As you wish... But it will take time..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is finished milord."

"Are you positive wench..."

"When the soul tries to reveal itself again it will gain brief control and then be banished from the body for good."

"Great..." Rennoc started to grin evilly, "I have no more use for you... Prepare to die!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May awoke with a headache as she started to remember the events of the night before. "Max is really gone..." she whispered to her self.

"Haunter!" A haunter had just appeared in front of May and was smiling as big as possible.

May screamed and backed up at the site of the haunter. The haunter in response ran away.

"Hey May are you okay?" Ash asked after waking up.

"Yeah just a bit upset. Huh? What's this?" May inquired as she picked up an old torn journal. The original name was scratched out but the new name that was written in big bold letters said 'Rennoc'. "This is Rennoc journal... Most of the first pages are too beat up to read. Here is something! It looks like a song."

"Well read it." Ash was interested.

Crawling in my skin!  
These wounds they will not heal!  
Fear is how I fall!  
Confusing what is real!

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface...  
Consuming...  
Confusing...  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending...  
Controlling...  
I can't seem to find myself again...  
My walls are closing in...  
Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced there's just too much pressure to take.  
I've felt this way before.  
So insecure!

Crawling in my skin!  
These wounds they will not heal!  
Fear is how I fall!  
Confusing what is real!

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me ...  
Distracting...  
Reacting...  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection...  
It's haunting how I can't seem to find myself again...  
My walls are closing in...  
Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced there's just too much pressure to take.  
I've felt this way before.  
So insecure!

Crawling in my skin!  
These wounds they will not heal!  
Fear is how I fall!  
Confusing what is real!  
Confusing what is real!

"That was kind of disturbing." Ash said quietly.

"There more pages after that. They're... all... about killing humans... How to and about the acual kills. Everything is here the blood the gore every thing in extreme detail."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Perfect... With the wench dead I can continue with my plans. Moira! Your next assignment is to test Ash in a battle."

A dark figure emerged from the shadows. "As you command..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash was walking back and forth throughout the campsite deep in thought about his battle with Rennoc the upcoming day.

"Hello Ash." Ash startled by the noise grabbed a pokeball and turned around quickly. "Are you nervous about seeing little old me?"

"Moira..."

"Nice that you remember my name. How about we take a walk in the forest and have a practice battle. After all... I want to know why my master is so interested in you..."

The two started their walk into the forest. Both were tense wondering when the other would attack. After about five minute Moira spoke up. "Now we shall battle. Is a three-on-three fine with you?

"Sure. Let's begin! Go Glalie!"

"Go Charizard!"

* * *

TheWiseTwo: So do you like cliffhangers? No? Too bad! Muh ha ha ha ha!

Rose Red2.0: Do I finally get to battle?

TheWiseTwo: Yes... Next time! Now review!


	6. Chapter 6

Tsukikage1213: This is my new profile.

TheWiseTwo: Okay I have four days to write as much as I can before winter break is over!!! Here it is!

* * *

Moira sent out Charizard and Ash sent out Glalie. 

"Charizard use Flamethrower."

"Glalie Icebeam!"

The two attacks met in the air and both turned into mist.

"Glalie one more time!"

"Fireblast!"

Glalie's Icebeam was consumed and Glalie was hit full force by the attack. He fell to the ground a struggled to get back up.

"Come on Glalie!" came Ash's words of encouragement. "Use Sheer Cold!"

A blizzard came and Charizard started to crumple on the ground.

"No! Quick use overheat as many times as possible!"

Charizard blasted fireball after fireball until no one could see anything. When the dust cleared both pokemon where on the ground and unable to battle.

Both pokemon were recalled and replaced. Moira had sent out Blazican, and Ash had Crawdant.

"I noticed you had fire-types so now this is my water-type."

The two fought and Blazican was the winner.

"Your on your last pokemon now, Ash!"

"Go Pikachu! ..." Ash realized he had left Pikachu sleeping at the camp site. "Fine. Sceptile!"

"Grass against fire. Don't make me laugh!"

"Sceptile use Quick Attack followed by Pound."

Sceptile disappeared and then hit Blazican from behind. Then his tail collided with the back of Blazican's head. Blazican fell to the ground unconscious.

Ruby looked up from the tree he had been watching in. "Please use the ultimate pokemon so I can kill you..."

"Fine! Now I'll show you true power!"

"Moira stop!"

Moira looked over to see Sapphire jumping out of the bushes. "Why did you stop me?"

"If you can sent that pokemon out we would have been forced to kill you. It is still not the time for those pokemon yet... Ash! This battle is now over go back to camp our master will meet with you tomorrow."

Ash left going back the way he had come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash was walking in the forest on his way back to camp. The sun was beginning to set. _"Ash..."_

"Who's there?"

"I need your help..."

"What do you want?"

Ash turned around to see a Gengar staring him in the face._ "Rennoc took me children from me... I want them back..."_

"So those two Haunters are your children? Black-Out and Nightmare?"

"Yes, Black-Out is my son... However Nightmare is not a Haunter..."

"But I saw it with my own eyes!"

"He must be concealing his true form... Ash, Nightmare is a Darkrai."

"Darkrai?" ash pulled out his pokedex 'Darkrai, the nightmare pokemon. Darkrai only comes out during the full moon and gives horrific nightmares of the future to its human and pokemon victims.'

"Darkrai is not ghost -type, he is dark so don't use physic attacks on him."

"Okay, I am ready for the battle now."

"But my daughter... her name is Dream I fear he abandoned her and I need help."

"I will do what I can to help you Gengar."

"Thank you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash got to came late that night, May and Brock had already fallen asleep. Pikachu saw him though and ran up to greet Ash. Ash held Pikachu close and whispered in his ear, "I fear for all of us what might happen tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash was asleep. Nightmare visited him again as he had many time before. The same ritual, the same command... 'Show Ash the future, but only the bad...' nightmare made Ash fall into another terrifying dream and then he silently floated off.

However, this night was not the same. after Nightmare had left a Haunter floated up the sweating Ash. She used Dream Eater. Ash felt pain and then his nightmare was gone. The Haunter then stabbed Ash in the head with her claw. But no blood was spilt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh? What happened?" Ash was confused. He was watching May and Brock being killed and then it all went black.

"Ash..."

"What.?."

"Do you not recognize me?" a strange looking pokemon appeared.

"Mewtwo?"

"Yes... I have come to warn you about tomorrow..."

"So has everyone and their grandma..."

"You think this is funny!!!"

"No..."

"Then shut up and listen! do not try to kill Rennoc as quickly as possible tomorrow. If you get an opening kill him. If not just wait, and reinforcements will come. This plan will only work if you remain alive. You are the key to defeating Rennoc once and for all. If you perish we are all doomed."

* * *

TheWiseTwo: Isn't that how it always is... The battle starts in the next chapter so review and suggestions are welcome. 

Tsukikage1213: Just wait till next time.

TheWisetwo: by the way I will have a contest whoever can guess what my favorite pokemon is will get to join as the fourth general on my team!

1st clue: The pokemon is before diamond and pearl come out.


	7. Chapter 7

Necromancer's Soul: I am the formally know as TheWiseTwo. Now I am Necromancer's Soul! Now this is the final chapter of Dark oracle if you don't like the ending that's too bad! Please review since this is the last one.

Disclaimer: The only thing that Necromancer's Soul owns is the pokemon and the moves that he made up. That's right not all of the moves are real get over it!

* * *

The trio slept each wondering what tomorrow would bring. In the distance a shadowy figure appeared. He came closer to May until it was hovering over her. 

"May...", it began whispering, "I... I'm sorry... I wasn't strong enough to stop him. Please forgive me." It then stepped into the moonlight revealing Rennoc. Only his eyes had no color, they had become gray. He began to back away leaving May as she slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Brock had awoken first. He sat thinking up a plan to kill Rennoc easily. He sat deep in thought for two hours before Ash woke up.

"Ash. I might have an idea."

Ash yawned before answering, "Really? What do you have?"

Brock came closer and began whispering in Ash's ear. After he was done he backed away. "Well what do you think?"

"I think you're an idiot! But you're probably going to do it anyway..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four, Rennoc, Moira, Sapphire, and Ruby sat a table in a local pub. "Remember that this is my fight if I find any of you in the woods, whether to help or to interfere I will kill you..." Rennoc said solemnly to the rest of his troupe. "That goes for you too Moira... Even if you are my second in command..."

"As you wish milord." Moira then fell silent. It was obvious she was itching for a real fight.

"Remember the attack will be launched on the pokemon league in one month make sure all the soldiers are ready."

All three replied at once. "Yes lord Rennoc."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time seems to move faster that day. None wanted the sun to fall. Rennoc was a master of the shadows without light he would be nearly invincible.

But the night came and the group picked up their campsite and headed into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello my friends!" Rennoc seemed so cheerful as if he was happy to be killing them.

Ash drew two pokeballs. "Go Glalie! Go Donphan! So are we gonna do this or what?!"

"You shouldn't be so hasty to die Ash... Go Nightmare! Black-Out!"

The two Haunters appeared each ready to fight again.

"Ash!" May cried out," Remember what that Gengar said?"

"I remember... that isn't a Haunter its a Darkrai or whatever its called!"

"Very clever... Plague must have delivered this information to you. Well there's no more hiding it... Nightmare show your true form!"

The Haunter began to transform. Its eyes grew small and turned blue. The shade of its body went from purple to pitch black. The tail mover underneath its body and began to branch out. Its hands grew in length and attached to Darkrai's body. The horns combined together and expanded into white flames. A blood red fang necklace began to grow around its neck. The transformation was complete.

Brock ran away at the first sight of it. "He will die soon enough..."

"It looks almost as disgusting as you..." May said repulsed by the sight of it.

"Atleast I didn't fall in love with a dead guy..."

May was taken aback, "Wha... what do you mean?"

"Its simple..." Rennoc began a monologue. "You see we were twins. He died in the womb... Or rather he was murdered in the womb... By yours truly of course. But somehow instead of his soul going to Heaven, Hell, or whatever you believe in, it got trapped in my body. My own soul was pushed out when i was about two years old. However since my human body was still alive i could not die. So i ended up in limbo. It is a place that no one should endure... Neither the dead nor the living can walk there. Not only that but time moves differently in limbo... I was stuck in that god forsaken place for over one thousand years!"

Unsympathetic Ash responded, "It serves you right... Now are you going to fight or what?"

"Fine... Black-Out use Rapid Fire! Nightmare use Shadow Force!"

"Glalie! Blizzard! Donphan Earthquake!"

Black-Out began firing both Shadow Balls and Zap Cannons out of either hand at Ash's pokemon, while Nightmare disappeared entirely.

"Focus all of your power on his Darkrai!!!"

The power of the earthquake was enormous but Haunter just flew up. The Blizzard hit Haunter but it didn't go down. A huge smoke screen appeared after all the attacks hit. The smoke disappeared quickly however to show a downed Glalie, A weakened Donphan and a slightly injured Haunter.

"But did I get him?" Ash was looking around for Darkrai. "Did I... Umph!!!" Ash looked down to see a black claw extending out of him. "But how?"

"Shadow Force makes Darkrai invincible, invulnerable, and invisible. It makes for the perfect attack wouldn't you think?"

Ash began to sneer as the claw was removed from his now bleeding chest. "It's okay though, because you will die now!"

"You really believe that... Fine let me show you my true power..." Rennoc drew a dagger from beneath his cloak. He threw it behind him in a random direction.

A loud grunt was heard shortly after. "Hmm... your plan might have worked if you had thought of one thing first. I can see in to the future Ash! I hold all of my cards and yours! Face it... You will lose..."

"Brock... I told him that his plan wouldn't work... Now he's dead..."

"Hmm... I wonder... Ash? How about a battle that I had against Steven?"

Ash was still shocked and Pikachu and May were both crying...

"Well?"

"Wha... wha... what kind of battle was it?"

"I use two pokemon and use use all six of yours at a time."

"That doesn't seem fair..."

"Neither did Steven but look where he is now."

"Fine..."

"Take these..." Rennoc threw a few potions to Ash. "It will replenish your team to full power..."

After a few seconds Ash was ready to battle again. "Go everyone!"

Glalie was ready to fight once more, Swellow, Charizard, Sceptile, and Donphan appeared. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and into the battle. "Are you sure your Haunter and Darkrai can handle my team?"

"Oh you won't be fighting them... Black-Out! Nightmare return! Go Luna! Sol!" Rennoc sent out his ultimate two pokemon.

"I saw those two in my dream. The two Gardevoirs..."

"These two took down Steven. However you are wrong about them being Gardevoirs... Luna is a Gardevoir but Sol is not..."

Sol extended one of its green arms toward Ash. Suddenly a long blade extended from its arm and it took a fighters stance.

"What is that then?" Ash pulled out his pokedex.

"

"Well we can still beat that... Sceptile use Leaf Blade."

"Gallade use Leaf Blade!"

Gallade rushed forward and meet Sceptile's attack with its own. "Now use Psycho Cut!" Gallade's other arm drew a blade and it stuck Sceptile down with it. "Now the real fight begins..."

The battle raged on and on with both sides not letting down. After a few hours both teams had begun to grow tired.

"Rennoc..." May spoke up after being quiet for so long.

"What do you want?" He seemed almost cheery.

"Why are you fighting us? Surely you don't have better things to do than try to kill us?"

"I do have more pressing matters, yes... And yet... Killing you all is just to fun to stop. I rarely get a challange after all.."

"You... you're a monster... You're an ugly pig of a monster!"

This time May seemed to strike a nerve. Now Rennoc was pissed. "You wench! You shall die now for your insolence!" Rennoc rushed at her with speed that seemed impossible for humans to posess. He drew a second knife a aimed for her throat. She closed her eyes waiting for her death. After a few seconds she opened her eyes. Rennoc was frozen in front of her. Fear in his eyes. "No... Not now... Not now..." He held his hands to his head and started to scream in agony. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"What just happened?" Ash was puzzled. "I'm glad your safe but still... How strange..."

A soft grunt was heard from Rennoc as was started to get back up. he looked around with sadness in his eyes. He stopped when he saw May. Slowly he got to his feet. "Ma.. May?"

She backed away from him afraid.

"I'm not surprised you're scared of me... I am too. May I'm sorry for everything. I was to weak to stop Rennoc from taking over my body. It's my fault everything has happened..."

She seemed saddened by her friend's plit. "What's wrong?" She too seemed sad now.

"Please..." Rennoc walked toward her. He put the knife in May's hands. "Kill me before he regains control... I can't hold him off much longer..." He started to cough up blood. "Got to give him some credit though... If he can withstand this eminence pain of two souls in one body..."

"I can't do it... I can't kill you..."

"You must... If you don't the whole world is doomed. Do it now!!!" Rennoc shout at May.

She looked over at Ash who nodded. She trust the blade toward Rennoc's heart. The blade stopped suddenly. She looked up and saw that Rennoc had caught her hand in his and the blade was still a few inches away from its target. He twisted he had and she screamed in pain and dropped the knife. Rennoc caught it with his other hand and pushed it into May's chest piercing her heart.

May fell over dead. "Poor little bitch was too slow... How sad..." Rennoc then began to laugh. "Ash I am tired of our little battle. I am going to end it now..."

Ash was in tears. "Everyone... ATTACK!!!" Swellow was first with it huge speed attack aimed at Gallade.

"Not so fast... Luna... Shadow Hold!"

The female Gardevoir held out her right hand and a hugh force was applied to all of Ash's pokemon preventing them from moving except for Swellow which was moving too fast.

"Well that isn't good. Psychic. Hold it in place."

Gardevoir's other hand aimed at Swellow and stopped a few inches from Gallade.

"Final attack... Kill them all..."

Gallade retracted the blade on it's right arm. It extended it forward so that it was aiming at Ash's pokemon and at Swellow at the same time. A huge electrical blast was emitted from its hand. Swellow was incinerated on first touch. The rest were friend to a crisp. The attack just barely missed Ash.

"Na... no..." Ash was on his knees.

"How does it feel to have your friends be dead and know that your next? You have no pokemon left... They are all dead! What?"

Ash looked over to see Pikachu getting back up.

"Only a very strong electrical pokemon could survive that attack... Even your Donphan, a ground type, was obliterated..."

"Ga... good..." Ash near collapsed under the pain...

"Fine... I will use my strongest attack..."

Gallade aim his had up to the sky and let loose a Bolt Dragon attack. Gardevoir's Eyes grew black as it use Shadow Hold again.

Ash braced himself for the gravity shift. But it didn't come. He looked at the pair to she that Gardevoir was aiming at the ground. He looked to the sky to see a giant yellow dragon falling to the ground at high speeds. It hit the ground and disappeared. After a few seconds the ground began to shake. An even bigger black dragon appeared from out of the ground it when surging after Pikachu. It was a direct hit and the dragon disappeared within Pikachu. Pikachu then began to turn black and began to surge with electricity. The power kept building up until Pikachu exploded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! PIKACHU!!!" The force of the explosion threw Ash to the ground.

"You lose Ash... I hope it makes you feel better that I had to use my ultimate attack... Luna... Sol return..."

Ash began coughing up blood and vomited on the ground.

"Hmm... This is an unexpected development..." Rennoc said without turning around. "It is so good to see you again... Mewtwo..."

Mewtwo emerged from the darkness to challenge Rennoc.

"I just hope you're stronger than you were the last time we fought."

Rennoc looked at a tree and then pulled it up with psychic powers. "The time I was in limbo was time well spent. I am the most powerful being living and dead. With that loser gone for good I am finally at full strength... Are you ready to die Mewtwo?"

Ash looked over and saw a green light becoming him. He began to crawl away from the fighting pair of Rennoc and Mewtwo and toward the light. After he was out of sight and earshot of the two Celebi appeared in front of Ash. "Celebi... Why are you here?"

Ash then began to hear Mewtwo's thoughts,

Jirachi floated next to Ash and nodded. "Okay then..."

Rennoc swung the tree and hit Mewtwo dead on. Mewtwo flew backwards and slammed into another tree causing it to svapin two. Mewtwo was unable to get up after the attack. "You lose Mewtwo..." Rennoc rised his open hand over Mewtwo. Mewtwo looked up hate filled in his eyes. "Goodbye." He clenched his fist together and Mewtwo's head crumpled like a piece of paper. Rennoc looked over to where Ash had been. "What a naughty boy... Go Blade... Crash... Search and destroy!"

"I wish..." Ash remembered that he had to wish for something that would stop Rennoc once and for all. "I've got it!"

Rustling could be heard from the bushes behind him but Ash paid it no mind. "I wish I could stop Rennoc and save the world!"

Jirachi almost seemed saddened by Ash's wish. The three talismans on Jirachi glew green and bathed Ash with light. Ash slowly got to his feet and turned to the direction where Rennoc was a moment ago. A streak of brown passed him suddenly. "What was that?" Ash had but a moment to think because a sharp pain came from his stomach. He looked down to see that his stomach had been slit and his entrails were beginning to spill onto the ground. He turned around to Celebi and Jirachi only to see that both of then had been torn in half and were being feasted upon by a Kabutops. He turned to the front again to see a large pokemon charging at him with its mouth wide open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rennoc walked around until he came upon the remains of the 'former' Ash. "What a way to go... Eaten alive and blood sucked dry..."You were a fool to think you could oppose me Ash..."

"Phases one and two are now complete... Next is to fight the pokemon league and to take over the world... Muhahahahha!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash awoke to find himself in a strang white room. He looked over and saw Misty smiling at him. "Good to see that you're finally awake."

"Misty? What is this place?"

"All of your questions will be answered later. Until then you must wait in this room. Your time on this world is not yet up. Rennoc must be stopped again before he reclaimed his trone once again..."

"What? Reclaims?"

"All of your questions will be answered in time... Now rest young champion... Rest and prepare, the final battle will determine the fate of all humanity...

TO BE CONTINUED IN:

Dark Rising

* * *

Necromancer's Soul: And so ends Dark Oracle... If you would like to read Dark Rising ask though review or PM me from my Profile address. Now review since this is the final chapter of the story and there will be no more until the second story comes out sometime in 2007. (That means whenever I get around to it. But since this story was a success you can be sure that I will write another one.) 


End file.
